


For You, I'll Wait

by Bubblebirdie



Series: AoS 2020 August AUs [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bittersweet, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblebirdie/pseuds/Bubblebirdie
Summary: Bobbi and Kara are trapped in a time where they will never be free to love one another. But in between their struggles, there are a few light moments that make it all worthwhile.
Relationships: Bobbi Morse/Kara Lynn Palamas
Series: AoS 2020 August AUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862377
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	For You, I'll Wait

“Good morning sleeping beauty,” Kara leaned over the princess to open her curtains, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

“Shut up,” Bobbi grumbled rolling away from the bright light, filtering in. Kara knelt down by her bed, her knees hitting the cold stone, protected only by a thin layer of linen. She propped her chin up on Bobbi’s pillow as she thumbed away the sleep dust that had gathered in the corners of her eyes.

“I’m afraid I can’t sweetheart,” Bobbi huffed but leaned into Kara’s touch. Kara moved her hand away, sliding under her chin, content to watch the princess. Bobbi cracked an eye open, glaring at the loss of contact- Kara smiled. “There she is,”

Kara got to her feet then, moving about the room. She fetched water for the princess, and she was laying out her towel when strong arms encircled her waist and a sweet tune purveyed her ear. Kara relaxed against her, melting into the woman, and letting her soothing as she intended to.

“A more beautiful woman, I’ve never laid eyes one,” Bobbi murmured, tracing Kara’s collar bone and then her neckline.

“You have many things to attend to today, my lady,” Kara caught Bobbi’s fingers in her own, preventing them from traveling any lower.

“That I do,” Bobbi’s eyes traversed the places her fingers wished to go. She slid her other hand upward towards Kara’s bosom, but lady-in-waiting clasped her hand in her, spinning around so that they were chest to chest. 

“You know what I mean,” their fingers intertwined as they swayed to the sound of the birds chirping outside. Bobbi pouted and dropped her head into the crook of Kara’s neck.

“Why can’t we just stay in here forever,” her voice was muffled by Kara’s hair which was tickling her nose as she inhaled her. Kara laughed and rubbed Bobbi’s back.

“You know I’m not opposed to that- it’s you who’ll get restless.” 

“I suppose you might have a point,” Kara rolled her eyes at her lover’s admission, for oh how she hated to admit she had been wrong.

“Well then,” the sun had nearly risen to its morning height, so there really wasn’t any more time to waste, “you’d better get going and attend to your kingdom. It won’t rule itself,”

“As if I would ever get to rule,” Bobbi let the last droplets of water wash their way off her face before wiping it clean with the cloth Kara had left for her. She did not see the other girl’s reaction, the way her face paled at the idea. “No doubt my father shall marry me off to a self-righteous prince with a decent sized kingdom,”

“No doubt,” Kara helped Bobbi out of her nightdress, averting her eyes.

“Kara, are you alright?” Bobbi’s brow furrowed at the girl’s clipped tone. Her mind flying through the possible reasons for it while she dressed. She could be both exceedingly diplomatic and attentive and the absolute opposite, especially when it came to Kara. It only took her a moment though, and then, she was whirling around, catching Kara’s wrist.

“My lady?” Bobbi drew her closer, a bittersweet expression playing on her lips.

“I will always love you Kara,” she tucked a dark lock behind her ear. “You know that my heart is yours to do as you please,” Kara nodded slowly letting Bobbi’s words fill her up before reality crushed her hopes.

“I know. But it still hurts,” they pressed their bodies together once more, trying to drink in the other as best as they could.

“It still hurts,” Bobbi echoed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I wrote Kara alright- it's my first time. <3 Please comment, I'd love to hear what you thought.


End file.
